Beehives in the natural state comprise interesting chemistry including release of valuable bioactive components of pollen that is transported into the hive, by the action of certain enzymes. However, use of the raw materials or mixtures of the beehive presents problems including separation of components, contamination by microbial flora, and/or exposure to pesticides used to eradicate pests such as mites. Thus, a method is needed to economize yet streamline production using the desired beehive components in synergistic combinations.
The present inventor (Weir, formerly known as O'Brien) has shown that plants possess internal genetic mechanisms to control the process and progression of apoptosis, also known as programmed cell death (PCD). In one instance, chromatin condensation, which is a hallmark of PCD in mammalian cells, may be reversible in plant cells during the early stages of apoptosis (O'Brien, et al., The Plant Journal (1998) 13(6): 803-814).
Pollen has a hard shell known as the sporopollenin which is very resistant to chemical degradation. Also on the surface of the pollen are proteins which cause known allergies. In one method a reaction is used to “explode” or “crack” the pollen grains under pressure followed by a protease to hydrolyse and deactivate the allergy producing proteins.
In another possible two-step reaction, pollen may be manipulated to begin germination and thus release the bioactive contents of the pollen more gently and naturally.
Therefore, if a way could be found to first open or germinate pollen grains to release beneficial components in a biotic manner, followed by addition of other beehive components, this would mimick a natural process, yet provide a novel way to obtain nutraceutical or cosmetic products.
Atopic dermatitis, commonly known as eczema, is a complex skin disease that is characterized by pruritus, disrupted epidermal barrier function, and immunoglobulin sensitization to various food and environmental allergens (Sohn, A., et al., “Eczema,” Mt. Sinai J. Med. (2011) 78:730-739). Inflammation of the skin appears like erythema, which may include scaling and crusts (Krafchik, B. R., “Eczema,” Paediatr. Child Health (2000) 5:101-105). It usually occurs due to the interaction of the genes with the environment. Patients with eczema develop a higher risk for skin infections. Skin care products including moisturizing creams are being used to treat dry and scaly skin (Loden, M., et al., “A double-blind study comparing the effect of glycerine and urea on dry, eczematous skin in atopic patients,” Acta Derm. Venereol. (2002) 82:45-47). Effectiveness of such creams indicated a positive effect on the quality of life of the patients who tried the products (Eberlein, B., et al., “Adjuvant treatment of atopic eczema: assessment of an emollient containing N-palmitoylethanolamine (ATOPA study),” J. Eur. Acad. Dermatol. Venereol. (2008) 22:73-82).
If a way could be found to use plant-based materials to affect or control immune or PCD signaling pathways in mammalian cells, this would constitute a valuable contribution to the nutraceutical and medical arts.
Further, if a way could be found to use plant-based materials including pollen-based extracts for treating inflammatory or skin conditions, this would constitute a valuable contribution to the nutraceutical, cosmetic, and medical arts.